Resistence
by Dsman
Summary: Dreams can be a dangerous thing when it's against the law.


**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

300 years ago a strange glowing rock crash landed in a park where 5 youthes were playing. All 5 of them were completely changed right down to an atomic level.

The only girl among them was a sweet and gentle girl but once she was infused with a portion of the rocks hidden power she was cold and violent with the cosmic power fire, the oldest among them a boy who was smart and peaceful but when imbued with cosmic strength became an ignorant brute, then his brother who was given the ability to change size and possibly shape shifting he was a thoughtful and helpful person only to become a narcissistic thoughtless individual, then two little twin brothers acquired the ability to make copies of themselves, they were happy little kids who liked to play harmless little pranks but were now twisted little monsters who's pranks became life threatening and possibly fatal for anyone without powers.

After they received super ability's they decided to become heroes and they named themselves the Go's. Their names were Shego=fire, Hego-super strength, Mego=size change, The Wego's= copies. So with their new powers they fought villains like Electroniqe, Avairise, and Madam Smash. During the 4 years as heroes Shego changed deep down the more she fought evil the more she liked evil when she eventually struck out on her own but she would always be defeated by Team impossible and/or Lady Justice many times.

Shego had big dreams and those dreams included becoming far stronger so she joined forces with evil scientist Drew Libskey AKA Drakken. Drakken had goals for world domination but he did not want to rule he just wanted to put someone he trusted in charge so that he could do what he loved, which was creating stuff. Shego realized that this would most defiantly work in her favor so she spent the next 2 years trying to earn his trust but in the process they fell in love and married.

Shego was happy to be Mrs. Libskey but she still wanted the world though that all ended when she gave birth to a beautiful child. A young girl that made them both happy. They named her Pumpkin or Kim for short. But that happiness was short lived and world domination was back with a vengeance. What happen to cause this was Team impossible who after not hearing from them for 10 years decided to check up on their old villains.

They burst into the base through a wall that contained level 7 explosives which resulted in a huge explosion that wiped out half the island, their daughter was burnt away, Drakken was left crippled, and Shego lost an eye she would also have a gray streak in her hair forever, the impossibles escaped with only minor injuries.

In her rage of her husband being maimed, herself being maimed, her daughter's death and the destruction of her home she publically challenged the impossibles to a duel, a duel to the death. She also revealed what they did so the whole world now knew because of them her daughter was dead so then they would die.

Shego knew that she could not defeat the impossibles by herself so she called in her brothers who truly did not care about being heroes anymore, she also called in some of Drakken's allies, a shape shifter called Camille Léon, a swamp monster creature called Gil, the electric queen Electraniqe, (_for she knew how it felt to lose a child_), and a ninja monkey master called Monkey Fist who also looked like a monkey.

Shego knew the villains were no match for the heroes unless they had an advantage. Drakken invented a device to strip the powers of a person from their very being so they could never regain their power and Team impossible had some members with powers so this device would be their advantage. The device was small enough to hide so Shego hid it somewhere on her person. No one truly knows where she placed it but rumors are that it rests where her eye once rested but they are only rumors.

The impossibles knew that she was gathering a small army so they called in allies of their own but they had not been expecting her brothers or their advantages but no one expected Shego to have gotten so powerful. It was belived her rage and sadness drove her powers.

The good guys had put up a good fight but they were eventually defeated and given public executions but not even this would quench her fires of vengeance as they were now fires of destruction as she set out to control the entire world. In a month the USA fell becoming the United Republic of Shego, then Canada, Japan, Russia and so on until the entire planet was hers. All those who opposed that had powers if they refused to join her had their powers taken from them then killed then those powers were given to those loyal to Shego.

This was over 300 years ago but Queen Shego still lives striking terror in all those who serve her. Queen Shego rules with a an iron fist with no sight of her death near, our immortal Queen sit's proudly on her thrown. The only people to bravely declare that they are free are the resistance a group calling themselves True Earth but they are few in number and lack power, their leader is a man only known as Sensei.

* * *

**This chapter is finished but the story is not finished yet i just started chapter 2 then again i just started this story.**


End file.
